A Kiss To Start Our Love
by MyNaughtyKisses
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki ha vivido enamorada de Echizen Ryoma por 3 años. Él es el estudiante número uno en la escuela y ella una con las puntuaciones más bajas. Debido a un terremoto ella y su padre se ven obligadas a mudarse a la casa del chico ¿Será el destino?


Los rayos de sol atraviesan la copa de los árboles, llegando a tocar las rosas, claveles, tulipanes y varios tipos de flores más que se encuentran en aquel hermoso bosque.

Sentada a los pies de uno de los tantos árboles encontramos a Sakuno Ryuzaki (Edad: 18, Escuela: Seishun Gakuen, Seigaku; Clase: 3-F).

Entre la hierba completamente verde de aquel lugar se escuchan unos pasos acercarse a la pequeña soñadora que yacía abrazada por morfeo en ese instante. El sonido de aquellos pasos parecen no ser suficientes para despertarla, se va acercando más y más a ella, al punto de sentir su respiración.

Fue muy breve, pero ella aún así llegó a sentir la calidez en su cuerpo.

Los pasos que en un momento se acercaron en ese preciso instante se escuchaban alejarse poco a poco. Sakuno abre sus ojos aún somnolienta ¿Qué era lo que le hacía sentir esa calidez en sus labios?

Dirige su mirada a donde se escuchan las pisadas alejarse ¡Qué hermoso animal! Tan blanco como la nieve; definitivamente, hermoso...

El majestuoso caballo mira hacia atrás, encontrándose con los ojos color avellana de la chica, segundos después sigue su camino dejando a una ensimismada señorita perdida en sus pensamientos.

Toma su cuaderno de dibujos y lo coloca en el césped, esta decidida a seguirlo. Intentando no distraerse al ver el deslumbrante paisaje ante ella.

¿A dónde se habrá metido aquel bello animal?

Continúa caminando hacia adelante y se detiene al ver una hoja callendo de uno de los robles mas esta nunca llegó a tocar el suelo. Sus ojos chocan, y ella está segura de no haber visto algo igual... _No es humano, _repetía su mente. Muy lentamente se acercó a ella. Sus labios casi se tocaban ¡Genial, su primer beso sería como en los cuentos de hadas!

Cerró sus ojos esperando emocionada lo que vendría, entonces...

—Ryuzaki Sakuno— Sonríe al escuchar al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella persona... No, no es una persona... Es un _"Espíritu del Bosque". _—¿¡Ryuzaki Sakuno!

—¿Sí?— Finalmente respondió al llamado de su profesora. Todos sus compañeros la observaban, ya no es extraño para ellos que la susodicha se pierda en su mundo.

—¿Estaba nuestra Sakuno sumida en sus pensamientos desde la mañana?— De fondo a este comentario se escucharon la risa de varios estudiantes. La maestra continuó paseando entre los escritorios. —Chicos, estudiar es realmente duro ¿Verdad?— Un desanimado "Sí..." se escucha en el salón. —Es difícil ¿¡Cierto!

—¡Sí!

—Sé lo que es vivir como estudiante de último año en Japón. Cuán solitario y arduo es... ¡Deja de excavar en tu mochila!— Le exclama a uno de los chicos. —¡Borra esos ojos falsos!— Dijo a otro que se pasaba el tiempo durmiendo. —Incluso aunque ustedes se quejen acerca de cuán agotador es... ¿¡Se puede comparar al estrés que sienten los profesores! ¿¡Conocen el sabor amargo del sistema de enseñanza!

...

Los estudiantes aplaudían cuando la "banda de la escuela" terminó de tocar, todos los días se reunían en la cafetería, tomaban zafacones y los tocaban como si fueran baterías, algunos bailaban al son de la música.

—Parece que ya publicaron nuestras notas ¿No?— Ann, quién estaba sentada a la izquierda de Sakuno se encontraba leyendo un manga.

—Así es- Asintió Ria. —Probablemente estamos colocadas de último nuevamente. No es la primera vez. No entiendo por qué siempre te molestas.

—Ya terminaron la construcción de tu casa ¿Cierto?— Ann parece no prestarle atención al comentario hecho por Ria. -¿No vas a tener una fiesta cuando la estrenes?

—Aún no he sido capaz de desempacar y organizar mis cosas. Mi padre y yo llegamos a casa tarde.

—Dile a Tooyama Kintaro que lo haga. En la mañana te estaba mirando así... — Ria hizo una cara de ensimismada algo graciosa.

—No~— La chica se avergonzaba cuando le hablaban de cómo el chico suspiraba por ella.

—Si es no ¿Qué podría ser? Él incluso se unió al club de arte por ti— Ria dejó de hablar y continuó comiendo de su sesame chicken.

—¿Nunca te cansas?— Preguntó Ann

—¿De qué?¿El sesame chicken?— Una pregunta que se le venía a Ann todos los días que veía a la chica comer del susodicho pollo, aunque algunos días también podría ser Beijing Duck. —Si la hija de un dueño de un restaurante chino se cansa de ello, entonces ¿Quién más vendrá a comer? Sakuno... ¿Estás cansada de comer fideos? Quiero decir... ¿La hija de un dueño de un restaurante de fideos se puede cansar de comerlos?

—Nope, no me canso de los fideos que hace mi padre.

—¡Los fideos del restaurante de tu padre son deliciosos!¡Los apruebo!

—Estoy de acuerdo— Ann levantó una de sus manos como signo de su aprobación

—¡Hola!— Saludó una chica de cabello rubio que cruzaba por detrás de Sakuno

—¡Hola!— Respondió ella.

—¿Hola?— Ria le dirigió una extraña mirada a la chica que ahora se encontraba frente a una de las máquinas expendedoras.

—¿Ella nos acaba de saludar de ese modo?— Se preguntaba Ann

—Al parecer está teniendo problemas con la máquina— Ria aún no dejaba de mirarla

Sakuno se puso de pie y al instante la banda de la escuela comenzó a tocar. Se acerca la máquina y pega su oído de ella, le da unos cuantos golpecitos.

_"Aquí vamos"_

Se aleja un poco y "Olé" se escucha de fondo cuando ella le da una poderosa patada a la máquina.

Al terminar con su trabajo vuelve a la mesa donde están sus amigas.

La chica rubia se sentó en la mesa de al lado.

—...Gracias...— Se escuchó decir a la chica en un tono bastante bajo.

—En los exámenes parciales de los de último año... Echizen-sama está en el primer lugar nuevamente. — Comentó una de las jóvenes sentadas junto a la chica de cabello rubio, quien en ese momento bebía un trago de refresco.

—¿Es el primer lugar la gran cosa? Él obtuvo 500/500... ¡Puntuación perfecta!— Esas chicas parecía ser fans del susodicho.

—¿Qué?¿Echizen Ryoma obtuvo un 100% nuevamente?— Interrogaba Ria. —¿Es humano?

—Dije que él no es humano...— Sakuno parecía haber entrado en su mundo de fantasías. Ria y Ann se miraron la una a la otra y de seguido miraron a Sakuno que se percataba de lo que había dicho. —Él es un espíritu, un espíritu del bosque.

—¡Aish!— Exclamaron sus dos amigas al unísono

—Bueno, estaba siguiendo a este caballo blanco y entonces...— Continuó Sakuno contando a las chicas el sueño que había tenido. —Repentinamente desapareció y reapareció nuevamente.

—Wow— Las dos chicas se mantenían atentas a lo que fuera a decir Sakuno.

—¿Cómo debería decir esto...? Es el tipo de belleza del cual quieres tomar un poco.

—¿Tomar un poco?— Preguntó Ann

—Sí, en ese momento me di cuenta de cómo se debe sentir un vampiro... ¡Ah! Tal vez al principio los vampiros eran así. El cuello de la chica que amaba era tan blanco y tan hermoso... ¡No tuvo opción más que morderla!

—Aish...

—Sakuno, come un poco de sesame chicken— Dijo Ria casi restregándole el pollo en la cara.

—¡Hey! No lo estoy inventando...

—Está bien, pero come algo...— Ria casi se puso de pie mientras le ponía a Sakuno el pollo en la cara. —¡Muerde esto!

Los gritos de varias chicas distrajeron a las tres amigas, la razón de aquel escándalo venía subiendo por una de las escaleras en la cafetería.

Echizen Ryoma

El corazón de Sakuno comenzó a latir rápidamente... Casi podía afirmar que incluso aquellas chicas ruidosas podían escucharlo. El chico se dirigió a la máquina expendedora, cruzando por detrás de la joven Sakuno.

—Echizen Senpai...— Llamó la chica rubia, de nombre Mari, quien lo había seguido hasta la máquina.

—Tome esto, lo acabo de comprar— En sus manos se encontraba el frasco que hace poco también se encontraba en la máquina.

El joven no le presta atención y presiona el botón para obtener su refresco preferido.

—Mi madre que me dijo que le dijera a su madre que le manda saludos— Dice sonriente al ver que al chico tampoco le funciona la máquina expendedora.

Echizen mira a la chica.

—Soy Mari, Tanaka Mari. Su madre y la mía son cercanas.

Presiona, presiona. No funciona

—¡Cielos!¿No está funcionando nuevamente? ¡Sakuno Senpai!

La recién nombrada se asusta al escucharla.

—No sale nada.— Dice Mari señalando el aparato de bebidas cuando Sakuno miró hacia donde se encontraba.

Echizen mira a donde esta sentada y esta traga difícilmente.

—Aquella Senpai me ayudó a obtener esto.— Continuaba hablando Mari. —¡Sakuno Senpai!¡Deprisa!

Sakuno finalmente se rinde y se pone de pie... Ria y Ann la miran sorprendidas ¿Realmente lo hará?

La música empieza a sonar otra vez y Sakuno da unos cuidadosos pasos hacia el frente. Repite sus acciones de hace un rato... Pega su oído a la máquina, da unos golpecitos y nerviosamente se prepara para el gran final.

¡Patada a la máquina!

Echizen mira sorprendido a la chica y esta lo mira a él tímidamente.

Mari le pasa la bebida a Ryoma, quien aún mira a la chica.

—Aquí tiene Senpai— Dice la rubia amigablemente.

El chico comienza a alejarse y Mari lo sigue. Sakuno muerta de vergüenza aún se encuentra de pie al lado de la máquina de bebidas.

—¡Senpai! Tuviste una puntuación perfecta otra vez. Wow... ¡Eres el mejor!

Ria solo pudo ver cómo la oportunidad de Sakuno se alejaba, no... No se irá

—¡Sakuno!— Comenzó a llamar —¡Ryuzaki Sakuno!— Ann hacía lo posible por detenerla, mientras que la nombrada aún no sale de cierto shock. —¡Ryuzaki Sakuno!¡SA-KU-NO!

Echizen da vuelta y mira a la recién nombrada chica. Comienza a caminar hacia ella y esta al verlo no puede esconder sus nervios.

El chico se dirige a la máquina y saca de ella una moneda. Al irse vuelve a mirar a Sakuno que al parecer no cree lo que ha sucedido.

Al terminar la hora de receso Sakuno, Ann y Ria van al club de arte. Al llegar se encuentra algunos estudiantes también pertenecientes al club. Sakuno se sienta en una mesa y Ann la acompaña. Ria da vueltas por el salón probándose una peluca color rosa, al ver a la cabellos terracota tan deprimida se sienta a su lado...

—¡Por eso digo que debes confesarte!

—¿Confesarme?

—Nos vamos a graduar pronto ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas estar así?

—¡Oh! No me voy a confesar... Ya que él no sabe cómo me siento no es capaz de expresarse ante mi porque es tímido.— Ann busca su teléfono celular y empieza a oprimir botones.

—¿Qué haces?— Pregunta Ria

—Estoy buscando la palabra "timidez"

—¡Ya sé!— Sakuno aplaude cuando una idea se le viene a la mente. —Me confesaré de una forma maravillosa ¿Pero cómo debería hacerlo? Quiero que sea increíble.

—¿Qué te parece así?— Ria lleva puesta una terrorífica cabeza de _"Chucky, el muñeco asesino". _—"Mi precioso Ryoma, te amo"

—Oh... Eso no está mal...— Ria se quita la máscara.

—¿No está mal?¿Qué rayos...?

—¿Qué haces?— Pregunta Sakuno a Ann quien aún está observando la pantalla de su móvil.

—Estoy buscando la palabra "mal"

—¿No tienes alguna idea de lo que debería hacer? Tu lees muchos libros...— La chica de cabellos rojizos pone carita de cachorro mientras apoya su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Uhm... Cuando los animales se confiesan, ellos bailan...

—¿Bailan?

—Sí, peces, pajarillos, pingüinos e incluso drosophilas... Todos ellos bailan "La danza del amor"

—¿Baile de cortejo...?

Sakuno se ve ubicada en el centro de un salón oscuro. Lleva puesto un Tutú blanco. "Lago de los cisnes" de Tchaikovsky se escucha en el fondo.

Los bailarines alrededor de ella la elevan y al tocar el suelo nuevamente comienza a dar vueltas. Unas luces de color amarillo se encienden frente a ella y allí está él... La persona que ocupa su mente desde hace tres años.

Se acerca a él y este la eleva por los aires, luego... ¿La deja caer?

—Aish— Tal vez esa no sea la mejor forma de confesarase...

Mari entra al salón de arte y se sienta cerca de Sakuno.

—¡Vaya! Nos encontramos otra vez.— Le entrega a su superior una mirada de hostilidad.

—Sí, hoy es el día de los diseños— ¿Por qué aquella estudiante no la dejaba de observar?

—Como superior ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

—Jajaja...— Allí viene Ria al rescate. —Nosotras no hacemos cosas como estudiar.

—¿Está bien tu garganta? Parecía como si fuera a salirse.

—¡Hey!— Ann trataba de detener a Ria quien veía con fueria a la rubia.

—¿No te será difícil?— Pregunta a Sakuno, esta aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Uhm?¿Qué cosa?

—Nada— Mari recoge su cabello y señala a la soñadora

—Oh... ¿A Ryoma... Le gustan las chicas con grandes pechos?

—Por supuesto... ¿No es él también un hombre?— Dicho esto la chica abandona el lado de Sakuno. —¿Por qué aún no está Tooyama Senpai aquí? Él sabe que tiene que modelar para nosotras el día de hoy ¿Verdad?

La puerta del salón se abre, dejando pasar a Tooyama y su séquito.

—¿Qué es eso?— Pregunta Sakuno al ver que uno de los amigos de Kintaro abre una maleta.

—¿Qué?¿Qué es?— Ria se acerca corriendo para ver. —¡Muévete!— Le dice al chico que sostiene la maleta, sin dudarlo saca el recipiente que esta contenía. —¿Qué es esto?

—Es pallo...— Responde el chico de cabellos rojos

—¿Pallo?— Sakuno se sorprende. —¿Qué es pallo?

—Es pollo, pollo.— Dice un chico rubio detrás de Kintaro

—¡Oh!¡Es sopa de pollo!— Ria empieza a destapar el recipiente, pero este es retirado de sus manos.

—Esto es para ti— Dice Tooyama refiriéndose a Sakuno

—¿Por qué me estás dando esto?

—¡Mírate!¡Estás muy delgada!

—Tooyama Senpai...— Llama Mari que antes estaba observando la escena. —¡Deprisa! No tenemos tiempo que perder...

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!— Ria ve una oportunidad para tomar el recipiente con la sopa de pollo al ver como se aleja Kintaro, él la ve y se lo ofrece a Sakuno. —Cómelo todo.

Mari sube a Kintaro en un podio, desde donde estará modelando a las chicas para que éstas lo dibujen.

—Baja la cadera un poco más.— Le dice Mari —Sube más el brazo... Sube un poco tu pierna izquierda. Un poco más...

—¿Así?— Definitivamente, estar parado de esa forma no parece nada cómodo

—No, sube la pierna un poco más.

—¿Así?

—Detente. Muy bien, el concepto del día de hoy es capturar el movimiento ¡Empiecen!

Todos comienzan a dibujar... Excepto una chica que esta distraída escribiendo: "Confesarse... Baile de cortejo...?"

—Ahora, para los toques finales... Si le agregan algunos detalles a los músculos se verá más real ¿Cierto? Tooyama Senpai... Ya puedes bajar.

—Okay...— Kintaro casi se cae al bajar del podio, al tener tanto tiempo allí ya le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Mari comienza a pasar por las mesas para ver el resultado final de los dibujos, empieza por el lado de Ann, quien dibuja de una forma hermosa, luego continúa por Sakuno que está completamente perdida en el espacio.

—¡Sakuno Senpai!— Le grita al ver lo que ha dibujado...

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué?¿Qué sucede?— El chico de cabellos rojizos se pone de pie para ver cómo lo dibujó su amada... Algo anda mal... Él tiene el cabello recogido hacia atrás, pero el dibuji de Sakuno muestra perfectamente a un chico que incluso tiene flequillos. —¿Qué es esto?¿Yo me veo así?

Al salir de la escuela Sakuno va al restaurante de su padre, el cual siempre suele estar lleno de clientes.

—Podemos dejarlos secar toda la noche y bajarlos mañana.— Dijo el padre de Sakuno refiriéndose a los fideos que colgaban del techo del restaurante.

—Yo no sabría. Te he visto hacer esto desde que era pequeña.

—¡Ah! Cuando estabas pequeña no había techo... Pero en estos días a las personas no les gustan los fideos secos al aire libre ya que el aire allá afuera es malo.

—Sí, cuando estaba pequeña solíamos secarlos en el exterior ¿Verdad?

—¿Eh?

—¿Acabas de decir lo mismo, papá?

—Jajaja...—

—Supongo que sí. Papá...

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo le mostraste tu amor a mamá?

—¿Mostrar mi amor?

—Es decir... ¿Cómo te confesaste?

—¿Eh?— El padre de Sakuno comenzaba a sospechar algo

—Quiero decir... Conoces a mi amiga Ria ¿Cierto?

—Sí

—Bueno, a ella le gusta alguien y está pensando cómo debería confesarse

—Verás, en aquel entonces mi auto era completamente una chatarra. Lleve a tu madre en ese auto y andamos por la ciudad. Se sentía como si el auto fuera a voltearse y las ruedas fueran a caerse. Tu madre preguntó "¿Estás loco?". Ella gritaba diciendo que la dejara salir.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces como yo conducía el auto también le grité a ella "¿Quieres besarme o quieres tener una cita conmigo?¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo o quieres que vivamos untos?¿Quieres que vivamos juntos o quieres morir conmigo?"

—¿Ella dijo que quería vivir contigo?

—No. Ella preguntó "¿Quieres morir? No bromees"

—¡Papá! ¿Qué es eso?

—Pero Sakuno, después ella me dijo que ella casi se había enamorado de mi en ese instante.

—¿En serio?

En un callejón oscuro vemos a un chico de cabellos verdosos correr bastante rápido. Un hombre en una motocicleta bloquea su camino, impidiéndole escapar. Este opta por tomar otro camino. Entra a un edificio que luce completamente abandonado. Más motociclistas entran al edificio. El chico dirige su mirada a una de las esquinas y allí ve a un grupo de chicas y chicos, en el centro de ellos se encuentra Sakuno con un atuendo oscuro.

El joven está rodeado por motociclistas y varias personas más. Rápidamente los hombres que lo rodeaban se acercan a él. Ya no tiene escapatoria.

Las chicas se acercan y es entonces cuando se topa con Sakuno quien camina hacia adelante provocando que el chico retroceda.

La chica lo mira de arriba a abajo y este le devuelve la mirada asustado de pies a cabeza. Sakuno desliza uno de sus dedos por las mejillas de chico. Unas cuentas risas comienzan a inundar el lugar. Sakuno alza una mano para que se detengan.

—Hey Echizen Ryoma...— Toma al chico por la corbata del uniforme escolar. —¿Quieres besarme o quieres tener una cita conmigo?¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo o quieres que vivamos juntos?¿Quieres que vivamos juntos o...? Justo allá atrás... ¡Bam! ¿Quieres ser enterrado?

El chico de cabellos verdosos retrocede y se dirige a la tumba, entra en ella dispuesto a ser enterrado vivo. Los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban allí abren la boca de lo sorprendidos que están ¿Realmente prefiere ser enterrado?

Su sueño llega a su fin cuando su padre le entra un poco de sushi en la boca. Otra vez, estaba soñando despierta.

—Seguramente...Cuando te estás confesando, una carta funcione mejor...

—¿Carta?

—Sí. Una carta de amor

—¡Ah...! Papá, nos vemos luego en casa.— Sakuno toma su mochila y corre hacia la salida

—¡Sakuno, limpia tu habitación...! Vaya... ¿Acaso cupido la ha flechado?

En los pasillos de la escuela se encuentra Ryoma Echizen abriendo su respectivo casillero. Al hacerlo algo cae... Lo recoge ¿Qué podría ser?

—¿Aún no te responde?— Le pregunta Ria a Sakuno quien se ve muy desanimada tras haber entregado su primera carta de amor.

—¿Escribiste tu nombre?— Pregunta Ann quien se encuentra del otro lado de la chica.

—...Sí...

—¿Y tu número de teléfono?— Continúa preguntando Ria mientras lee una revista.

—Sí... Pero no creo que él llame.

—Nunca sabes... Siempre están los mensajes de texto.

—Tal vez aún no la a visto— Sigue hablando Ann. —¡Oh!— Exclama al ver la persona que se dirige hacia donde están. —Viene hacia acá.

—¿Qué debo hacer?— Sakuno comienza a ponerse nervios ¿Le responderá ahora?

—¿Te vió? Seguro está aquí por ti— Dice Ria

El chico le dirige una mirada a las tres chicas sentadas en el sofá y luego sigue su camino subiendo una de las escaleras que se encontraban cerca.

—Uhm... Tal vez no ha leído la carta.— Ria trata de no desanimar a Sakuno.

—Tal vez no vió a Sakuno.

—¿Tal vez...? ¡Sakuno!— Ria comienza a gritar nuevamente. —¡Ryuzaki Sakuno!— La nombrada intenta hacer callar a su amiga. —¡Ryuzaki Sakuno!¡RYUZAKI SAKUNO!— Echizen se detiene a mitad de camino y mira hacia atrás.

—¿Qué debo hacer?— Pregunta nerviosa Sakuno quien se pone de espaldas para que el chico no la vea.

—¡Sakuno!¡Ryuzaki Sakuno!— El chico deja de prestarle atención al asunto y sigue subiendo las escaleras tranquilamente.

—Ryu-zaki...— Ria se detiene al ver cómo esta vez sus gritos no dieron resultado. —¿Se irá así?

—¡Sakuno!— Ahora fue Ann la que comenzó a gritar. —¡Ryuzaki Sakuno!¡RYUZAKI SAKUNO!

—Déjalo. Detente...

—¿Ryuzaki Sakuno?— Se escucha decir a alguien desde el piso de arriba. Sakuno mira hacia arriba y se encuentra a un Echizen apollado del barandal de la escalera. —¿Eres Ryuzaki Sakuno?— La chica asiente con la cabeza. Ryoma comienza a bajar las escaleras.

—Allí viene— Dice Ria emocionada

—¡Senpai!— Saluda Mari quien se encuentra subiendo las escaleras en ese momento, pero el chico de ojos color ámbar no le presta atención y sigue bajando.

—¿Dónde está?— Pregunta Sakuno quien se encuentra de espaldas a las escaleras.

Finalmente Echizen llega a su destino y se coloca al lado de la chica. Saca una carta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. En ese momento una multitud de chicas se ha formado alrededor.

Sakuno se sorprende y se pone de pie tomando la carta ¿Le había respondido?

—No estaba esperando una respuesta. Gracias... ¿La leo ahora?¿Aquí?

El chico asiente.

Sakuno abre la carta y comienza a leerla... Algo no anda bien... ¿Qué es esto?

Una mano viene por detrás, Mari le ha arrebatado la carta.

—¡Hey Tanaka Mari!¡Devuelve eso!— Grita una enfurecida Ria.

—¿Qué es esto?— La rubia parece no prestarle atención a las órdenes de su superior. —¿Es una carta de amor para Echizen Senpai?

—¿No piensas detenerte?— Ria se pone de pie y se dirige a Tanaka

—¿Pero qué es esto? Jajaja... ¡Él arreglo sus errores ortográficos! No es una carta de amor. Es un papel de examen... ¡Un examen!¿Puntuación? D-— Mari le muestra la carta a las chicas que se encuentran alrededor y ellas empiezan a reír. Tanaka comienza a leer la carta. —"En realidad, yo no te llamo 'Ryoma'. Te llamo 'Espíritu del Bosque'..." Jajaja... ¡Dios! Ella lo llama Espíritu del Bosque.

En los ojos de Sakuno comienzan a formarse algunas lágrimas...

—"Si preguntas por qué..."

—¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!— Se escucha gritar a alguien. Todas las miradas se dirigen a la escalera, allí se encuentra Tooyama Kintaro.

El chico de cabellos rojizos toma la carta.

—Realmente no debí llegar hasta tal grado... — Empieza a hablar Echizen. —Pero...

—¿Pero?— Pregunta Ann quien se encuentra abrazando a Sakuno por detrás

—¿Pero qué?— Pregunta Ria

—Yo odio completamente a las chicas estúpidas.

Los ojos de Sakuno y Ryoma se enfrentan. La chica no es capaz de sostener la mirada, ella tenía razón... Él no es humano... ¡Es un monstruo sin corazón!

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— Pregunta Kintario aún sosteniendo la carta mientras observa a Echizen intentando irse del lugar. —¡Discúlpate!

Echizen ríe

—¿Te estás riendo?¿Esto es divertido para ti?

—¿ Te importaría moverte?— Pregunta el chico de cabellos verdosos, Kintaro lo detiene.

—¿¡Eres sordo! ¡Dije que te disculparas!

—¿Por qué me tengo que disculpar?¿Por corregir sus errores?

—Este bastardo... ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Solo ves errores aquí?— Tooyama le pone el papel en la cara. —¡Deberías mirar la esencia de esto y no las palabras!¡Los sentimientos que ella puso al escribir!

Ryoma ríe nuevamente.

—Ah... ¿Continuarás haciendo eso?— Kintaro le pasa la carta a Ann y se prepara para golpear a Echizen, pero este lo esquiva. —Jajaja... ¿Vieron eso?— Kintaro imita a Echizen esquivando su golpe. —¿Qué?¿Miedo?¿Tienes miedo?¡Ven aquí!

—¿¡Ven aquí!¿¡Ven aquí para qué!— Todos se quedan en silencio al ver como se acerca el sub-director. Parece que alguien estará en problemas. —Tooyama Kintaro ¡A mi oficina en este instante!

—Pero sub-director... No es como usted cree. Escúcheme primero ¿Sí?

—¿Escuchar?¿¡Escuchar qué!— El sub-director se dirige al chico de ojos ámbar. —Ryoma, no te preocupes por estos. Ve y estudia. No te juntes con este necio.

Ryoma señala la tabla de puntuaciones.

—El primer puesto, 4%, está en rojo; anaranjado 11%. El amarillo ha estado igual por 4 años. El verde solo está allí para hacer a los demás estudiantes lucir bien. Ustedes son el púrpura, Son las manzanas podridas de esta escuela. Eso dijo el sub-director. Hay 50 puntos para la sala de estudio este mes. Son solo números, pero estoy seguro de que se han dado cuenta de que esos números muestran a los estudiantes con las puntuaciones más altas ¿Verdad?— Echizen se dirige a Sakuno. —No sé como te puedes sentar allí a reír y escribir cuando la lista está justo enfrente tuyo ¿Eres estúpida o qué? Lamentablemente yo desprecio a las chicas estúpidas. Me dan asco.— Ryoma termina de hablar y se aleja del lugar. Poco a poco los demás estudiantes también se alejan.

—Deja de correr— Le dice Ria a Sakuno que estaba pasando por su lado. —Hey... ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya vas por la vuelta número 34.

—Solo dos más...— Dice Sakuno. Para ella esto es como un castigo por haber desperdiciado su tiempo amando a un despreciable ser humano como Echizen Ryoma por 3 años. —Solo dos vueltas más...

—¿Qué es esto?¿Acaso ella va a participar en un maratón o algo así?¿Por qué esta corriendo tanto?

—Déjala— Dice Ann. —A Sakuno le gusta correr.

—Eso parece. Si puedes ir a la universidad por correr una gran distancia entonces Sakuno sería la número uno.

—Tienes razón.— Dice Sakuno quien acababa de escuchar lo que dijo Ria. —Mi especialidad es hacer cualquier cosa... Por una gran cantidad de tiempo.

Los días pasaron lentamente y todos en la escuela aún recordaban lo sucedido aquel día, cuando Sakuno de la clase 3-F se confesó a Echizen Ryoma de la clase 3-A.

—¡Es ella, es ella! La que se confesó a Echizen Ryoma y fue rechazada— Comentaban unas chicas por los pasillos.

—Escuché que fue completamente humillada. Y ni siquiera era linda.

—No entiendo a las chicas como ella.

—Lo sé

—Aunque Ryoma Senpai es nuestro

Este tipo de cosas se escuchaban en los pasillos de la escuela. Incluso en la cafetería no tenía tranquilidad alguna.

—Hey, Ryuzaki Sakuno, Ryuzaki Sakuno...

—¿Qué? Ryuzaki Sakuno ¿Qué?

Era el turno de ella en la fila, la señora de la cafetería le servía el arroz.

—Señora... Esto es demasiado.

—Tienes que comer mucho para ganar fuerzas ¿Cómo piensas vivir?— ¿Qué? Incluso los trabajadores de la cafetería sabían lo que había sucedido...

Cuando estaba en el baño escuchó a las mujeres que estaban limpiando hablar sobre ella también.

—Aún esí ella es muy optimista. Si fuera yo, no sería capaz de venir a la escuela.

—¿Eso dices? Ella está en último año y ni siquiera sabe cómo escribir japonés.

—¡Qué frustrante!

Ese día tendría que organizar las cosas en su nueva casa. Aunque no tenía ánimos para nada.

—¡Sakuno!¡La casa finalmente está lista!

—¿Dónde están las tijeras?

—Deben estar...

—Está bien papá, ya las encontré.

—Sakuno— Llamaba su padre que se encontraba cerca de ella.

—¿Sabes cuán vieja es esta mesa?— Sakuno en ese momento estaba sacando sus ositos de felpa de una caja.

—Mi abuela te la obsequió cuando abriste el restaurante de fideos. Es más vieja que yo.

—¡Así es!¡Esta mesa tiene 21 años! Ni siquiera tienes raspaduras. Es muy resistente. Cuando eras pequeña solías jugar aquí.— El padre de Sakuno pasa por debajo de la mesa con cierta intención en mente. —¡BUUU!— Intenta asustar a Sakuno quien aún está sacando algunas cosas. —¿Qué te parece la casa? Antes decías que querías una casa así.

—Me gusta...

—¿Qué sucede?¿No te fue bien?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ah... Pues la car-— Sakuno lo mira ¿Incluso su padre sabe sobre eso? —No, no es nada.— El padre de Sakuno empieza a ayudarla a sacar más cosas de las cajas. —¡Oh!¡Esto estaba aquí! Aquí, mira.— Le muestra a la chica unos moldes de ciertas manos hechos en yeso. —Es lindo ¿Verdad? Eras así de pequeña cuando tenías un año.— Dijo mientras señalaba el molde de un pie y una manita diminutos. —Haz crecido mucho. Pero ahora eres así de rebelde.— Con uno de sus dedos pincho una mejilla de su hija.

—¡Ouch! No lo soy...— Coloca una mano encima de uno de los moldes. —Mi mano es similar a la de mi madre ¿Cierto?

—¿Huh? Sí.

Sakuno se levanta y coloca los moldes en un lugar de la casa donde puedan ser vistos. El timbre empieza a sonar.

—¡Sakuno!¡Estamos aquí!

—¡Yo también estoy aquí— Grita un Tooyama por detrás de Ann.

—¡Deprisa! Tengo tanta hambre que podría morir.

—Wow... ¡Es increíble!— Los tres chicos comienzan a pasearse por la casa.

—¿Esta es tu habitación?— Pregunta Ann mirando desde una ventana.

—¡Sakuno, es genial! Una casa de dos pisos...— Dice Ria mientras los cuatro bajan las escaleras.

—¡Hey chicos! Vamos a comer— El padre de Sakuno ya tiene la mesa lista.

—Esto es mucho.— Tooyama es el primero en sentarse a la mesa

—Hoy tenemos invitados especiales. Así que tenía que preparar algo especial.

—¡A comer!— Gritaron todos al unísono.

—¡Está delicioso!— Exclama Kintaro comiendo un poco de sus fideos

—¿Por qué el restaurante se llama "SuMiRe"?— Pregunta Ann interesada

—La abuela de Sakuno es Sumire.

—Entonces quiere decir que llevan negocios familiares.— Dice el de cabellos rojos

—Sí, mi suegra por 40 años y yo por 20.

—¿En serio? Un sabor como este no puede venir de un amateur— Sigue hablando el chico mientras come.

—Desearía que Sakuno continuara con el negocio aunque al parecer ella no tiene mucho talento para la cocina.— Kintaro se pone de pie y se dirige al padre de Sakuno.

—¡No se preocupe! Sakuno y yo... Juntos... Daremos lo mejor de nosotros.

—Eh... Bueno... Tampoco es una mala idea dar todo a la sociedad.

Ria y Ann comienzan a reír.

—¡Sakuno! Dile que si podemos.— Sakuno quien se encuentra en la cocina simplemente saca su lengua en respuesta. —¡Sakuno~!— El chico empieza a golpear una pared. Un extraño crujido viene desde el techo. —¿Qué es eso?

—¡Hey, Tooyama! ¿Tratas de destruir la casa de alguien más?— Dice Sakuno desde donde se encontraba.

—¿De qué estas hablando?— Dice Yukio, el padre de Ryuzaki. —Está casa es muy estable.— El sonido proveniente del techo se escucha nuevamente, como si algo se estuviera resquebrajando. En ese momento los que están sentados en la mesa miran hacia arriba observando cómo el techo se empieza a quebrar.

—¿Qué es esto?— Pregunta Ria

—¿No es esto un sismo?— Pregunta también Ann, quien se encuentra sentada frente a Ria.

—¿Sismo?¿¡Papá, qué haremos!— Pregunta una Sakuno asustada.

—Está bien. Esta es un casa nueva. Es estable... Muy segura...

Todo empieza a sacudirse. El candelabro en el techo comienza a caer poco a poco.

—¡Corran!¡Salgan de la casa!— Grita Tooyama al ver como varias estanteras empiezan a caer. Ventanas, puertas; todo en la casa se vuelve un único desastre.

—¡Sakuno!¿Estás bien?— Pregunta Yukio al salir. —Esperen un minuto ¿Están todos bien?

—¡Sí!

—¿Cómo puede suceder esto?¡Oh, cierto!¡Eso...!

—¿Qué?— Pregunta Sakuno tratando de adivinar de qué estará hablando su padre.

—¡Eso..., eso!¡Esperen aquí!

—¡Papá!— Grita Sakuno al ver a su padre entrar nuevamente a la casa. —¡No entres!

—¡Estaré de vuelta pronto!¡No se preocupen!

Los cuatro chicos que permanecen afuera ven la poco de la casa venirse abajo.

—_A las 5:30 de esta tarde hubo un sismo de 2.0 en Tokio.— El hombre de un canal de noticias hablaba cerca de donde yacía la casa en pedazos. La magnitud de este sismo no es capaz de siquiera romper una ventana. Pero una casa en esta área ha colapsado hasta tal punto de ser irreconocible._

—¡Mi papá está allí dentro!— Gritaba una Sakuno que era ayudaba por miembros de rescate.

—_Lo único que sabemos por el momento es que hay una persona atrapada en la casa que colapsó. El equipo de rescate esta tratando de entrar a la zona de desastre. Sí, podemos ver a alguien salir debajo de una mesa en lo que antes era una sala de estar._

—¡Papá, papá!— Corre Sakuno a abrazar a su padre.

—¡Estoy vivo!¡Estoy vivo!— Grita mientras salta de arriba a abajo

—¡Papi!— Sakuno se le une saltando también

—_Al parecer no hay nada que lamentar. La policía sospecha que el colapso de la casa se debe a una mala construción._

—¿Qué es esto?— Pregunta el padre de Sakuno. —¿Fue nuestra casa la única que colapsó?

Al día siguiente Sakuno va a la escuela acompañada de sus dos amigas

—_¿En serio?_— Pregunta una chica

—_Jeje ¡Vámonos!—_ Dice la otra al ver a las 3 amigas acercarse

—_¡Es ella, es ella!_— Dicen otras que corren.

—¿¡Qué!— Le grita Ria a las chicas. Sakuno sigue caminando tranquilamente apoyándose del hombro de Ann. —¿Hoy también te quedarás en un hotel?

—Sí...

—Debe ser bastante caro.

—No, por ahora decidimos quedarnos en la casa de un amigo de mi padre. Por lo menos hasta que construyan la casa otra vez o hasta que encontremos otra. Nos contactó el canal de noticias.

—Oh ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!

—_¿Es ella?_— Pregunta una chica que las seguía desde atrás

—¿¡Qué!— Grita Ria otra vez. —¿Qué es eso?— Pregunta al ver a una mujer detrás de un poste sosteniendo una cámara digital, al darse cuenta de que la estan mirando la mujer se va. No sin antes tomar unas cuantas fotografías más. —¿Qué rayos...?¿Incluso fotos? Ahora eres una celebridad total.

—Lo siento. Por esta amiga con mala suerte ustedes están sufriendo también.

—Vámonos.— Dice Ann dando fin a la conversación.

—_Por favor muestren su amor_.— Se escucha decir a alguien por un altavoz. _—Gracias por su ayuda._

—¿Qué estarán haciendo?— Pregunta Ria cuando ve a un grupo de estudiantes reunidos.

—_Por supuesto. Chicos ustedes saben sobre lo que sucedió en la noticias. Nuestra amiga, Sakuno perdió su casa debido al pequeño sismo. Ayudemos todos a Ryuzaki Sakuno_.— Tooyama Kintaro es la persona que está hablando por el altavoz. Al lado de él están sus amigos.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?¿Qué está haciendo Tooyama Kintaro?— Sakuno lo señala sin poder creerlo. Justo cuando penso que su semana no podía ser peor.

—¡Ese idiota! Saku, vámonos por este lado.— Ria toma a Sakuno de la mano mientras esta trata de cubrirse la cara con la otra.

—_¡Oh!¡Sakuno!_— Las tres chicas se ocultan detrás de una columna. Pero eso no detiene a Kintaro quien la toma por las manos. _—¡Miren!¡Aún con todas las horribles experiencias de ayer Sakuno vino a la escuela!¡Aquí está Ryuzaki Sakuno!_— Sakuno vuelve y se coloca detrás de la columna.

La visión de Sakuno choca con una de sus "antiguas" pasiones. En ese momento Echizen Ryoma se acerca.

—_¡Hey, hey, hey!¡Muestra algo de amor Echizen Ryoma!¿No viste las noticias ayer?¿No tienes una TV en casa?¿De quién crees que es la culpa de que Sakuno este pasando por momentos tan difíciles?_

—¿No es por un mero sismo de magnitud 2.0?

—_¡Ah...! Sí... De todas formas, por ese pequeño sismo la casa recién construída se vino abajo ¿Qué piensas de eso?_

—¿Estás diciendo que yo causé el terremoto?

—_¿Entonces quién?¿Quién puede causar un terremoto más grande que no seas tú? Eres capaz de causarle mucho dolor al corazón de una persona, así que tambié eres capza de causar algo así._

—De acuerdo ¿Todo lo que tengo que hacer es donar?

—_Sí..._

Echizen se acerca para pasarle unos 20,000 yenes.

—¡Aleja tu billetera!— Sakuno sale de atrás de la columna y decide enfrentarlo. —¿Alguien dijo que tomaría tu dinero? Incluso aunque ahora no tengo casa yo nunca tomaría dinero que viene de tus manos.

—¿En serio? Bien... Lo respeto.

—¡Hey Echizen Ryoma!— Lo detiene Sakuno cuando el chico comienza a caminar. —¿Quién crees que eres para ignorar a las personas así? Para ti, todos los que estan aquí parecen idotas ¿No? Idiotas que no responden incluso si son ignorados ¿Cierto?¿Acaso te crees mejor?¿Por qué?¿Porque tu IQ es más alto? Porque eres bueno estudiando, eres apuesto y alto...— En ese instante se dió cuenta de lo que decía... ¿Quería molestarlo o alabarlo? —¿Es todo estupendo porque eres mejor que los demás?— Ria y Ann se miraron. Sería mejor si Sakuno simplemente dejara de hablar... —¡Hey! Nosotros también podemos estudiar y ser listos ¿Quién no puede? Yo no estudio por eso mis notas no son tan buenas ¿Piensas que mis notas son malas porque no puedo obtener mejores puntuaciones?

—¿En serio?— Echizen comeinza a mirarla de forma desafiante.

—¡Sí!

—Entonces muéstrame.

—¿Qué?¿Mostrarte?— ¿En que se estaba metiendo ahora? —¡Bien!¡Te mostraré! Justo en el siguiente período de exámenes.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Cuánto...?¡Ah!¡El salón de estudio!

—¿El salón de estudio?¿El salón de estudio de este mes?

—¡Sí! El mes que viene estaré de seguro entre los 50 estudiantes del salón de estudio.— Ante el comentario de la chica Ryoma se ríe. —¿Te estás burlando de mi otra vez?¿Y si lo logro? Si lo logro... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Si lo logras?

—¡Sí!

—Si lo logras te cargaré en mi espalda por toda la escuela.

_"¿Echizen Ryoma me cargará en su espalda?"_

—Bien. Seguro estarás esperando por ello.— Dice Sakuno dándole fin al asunto.

En la noche Sakuno y se padre se dirigen hacia la casa del amigo de Yukio.

—¿Realmente son tan cercanos?— Pregunta Sakuno mientras su padre conduce.

—¡Por supuesto! Desde el día en que nacimos hasta que salimos de la escuela vivimos juntos como una familia. Cuando nos mudamos a Tokio nuestra comunicación se perdió. Incluso cuando estoy durmiendo siento algo de furia crecer al ver nuestra casa destruída.— Sakuno coloca una mano en el hombro de su padre ofreciéndole su apoyo. —Aún así, gracias a eso encontrar a mi amigo nuevamente es genial.

—¡Oh!¡Detente! Es aquí... Casa número 142 ¿Verdad?

—Tienes razón. Espera aquí.— El padre sale del auto. —Echizen Nanjiro. Aquí es.

—Wow... Tu amigo debe ser muy rico.

—Sí, eso parece.— Yukio presiona un botón del _Intercom_, una mujer responde.

—_¿Quién es?_

—Yo... Hola. Soy el amigo de Nanjiro, Ryuzaki Yukio.

—_¡Oh, sí! Entre por favor ¡Cariño!_

—_¿Ya llegaste?— _Pregunta Nanjiro.

—Sí. Aquí estamos.— La puerta del exterior se abre permitiéndole al padre de Sakuno entrar.—Vamos Sakuno.

—¡Tiempo sin vernos!— Exclama Yukio

—Debes haber sufrido mucho.— Dice Nanjiro tomando a su amigo por la cabeza.

—Es realmente bueno volver a verte.

—¡Ah! Ella es mi esposa...

—Bienvenidos a nuestra casa.

—Sí, realmente estoy aquí.

—Es bueno que estén aquí ¡Son totalmente bienvenidos!— Exclama Rinko, la esposa de Nanjiro. —Hola— Saluda dirigiéndose a Sakuno.

—¡Hola!

—Tú debes ser la hija de Yukio.— Dice el amigo de su padre mientras la señala.

—Sí.

—Eres más linda en persona.

—¿Perdón?— ¿Más linda en persona?

—Honestamente... No pude esperar a esta noche. Fui a tu escuela en la mañana.

—Oh...— ¡Ya! La señora que tomó las fotografías...

—Bueno... deberíamos traer sus cosas.— Nanjiro comienza a caminar hacie la puerta

—No, no. No tenemos tantas cosas, Sakuno puede traerlas.

—Sí, no es mucho. Yo puedo

—No se preocupen, nuestro hijo tiene que ayudar. —La madre se dirige a las escaleras. —¡Hijo!¡Ven aquí y usa tus músculos!

Sakuno sale de la casa y va al auto. Allí está su padre quien está sacando una maleta.

—Papá... Yo te ayudo.

—No, solo ve y cierra la puerta.

—De acuerdo. Teddy~— Sakuno toma uno de sus ositos de felpa entre sus manos. —De ahora en adelante creo que nuestra suerte será mejor ¿Qué crees?— Toma su mochila en sus manos. —Vamos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— Preguntan detrás de ella.

—No, está bien.— Ella termina de colocarse la mochila y da media vuelta. —¡AH!— Qué sorpresa al encontrarlo aquí.

_"¿Esto es un sueño? Sí, esto tiene que ser un sueño ¡Ven devuelta a la realidad Sakuno!"_

_¿¡Echizen Ryoma!_

La chica comienza a darse unos golpecitos en la cara, aunque parecen no funionar.

—¡Tú...Tú!


End file.
